


This Isn't What It Looks Like

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, And always will be, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Corey Bryant - Freeform, Mentioned Mason Hewitt - Freeform, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Scott, Protective Liam Dunbar, Roommates, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Scott asks Liam to help him help Kira by putting her sword back together Liam reluctantly agrees, on the condition that it won't be used to send Theo back Hell. Unfortunately Theo finds the sword before Liam tells him what's happening and assumes the worst.





	This Isn't What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raffie/gifts).



> For the prompt: “I'd like to read about Theo thinking Liam is sending him back to hell? Maybe he listens to him and Scott speaking about something else and he misunderstands? Maybe he finds the sword fixed somewhere and thinks Liam is hiding it from him 'cause he really doesn't trust him? I would love for Theo's angst or fear instead of anger, and then the rest is up to you but happy Thiam ending please” 
> 
> Thanks to my friend and beta [Kacie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight) for reading through this for me! You're the best <3

Liam knows it’s a bad idea. He stares at the broken pieces of the sword and just _knows_ nothing good can come from putting it back together. Scott doesn’t seem to agree. He thinks it will be a good way to help get Kira back and he’s determined to do it. He’s also got it into his head that Liam needs to be the one to help him put it back together.

“We have to do it Liam,” Scott says, staring down at the pieces of broken sword, “and you’re going to help me.”

“I just really don’t think it’s a good idea,” Liam says.

"I know why you're against it but I need to put the sword back together,” Scott tells him, “I need to at least try. And since you’re the one that broke it in the first place, and the one that still has the pieces, you get to help me figure it out.”

“Scott…”

“No. We’re doing this. I owe it to Kira to help her. Isn’t there someone you’d do anything for?”

 _Yeah_ , Liam thinks, _there is. And that includes not putting together a sword that can send him back to hell_.

Liam knows there’s not going to be a way to talk Scott out of this and that his best option if he wants to keep an eye on things is to go along with it. He needs to know what’s happening, if only to ensure the sword will only be used for helping Kira.

“I’ll help you,” Liam tells him, “but only to help Kira. After that I want the sword away from here. We’re not going to use it against Theo.”

Something flashes across Scott’s face but it’s gone before Liam can understand what it means and Scott is speaking again, “Fine. We won’t use it against Theo. But you’re not telling him about it either.” Liam opens his mouth to argue but Scott shakes his head, “I can’t risk him doing anything to stop us.”

 

Liam takes a while going home, driving the streets of Beacon Hills until he’s sure he can face Theo. He hates the idea of keeping something this big from Theo. It’s been years since the bullshit with the Dread Doctors happened and they’re finally in a place where they can trust each other. First becoming friends and then roommates after high school when Liam decided he had to move out right then. Not that he didn’t love his parents, because he does. But he needs his space, especially with all the supernatural bullshit they deal with.

His plan had always been to move in with Mason but Mason had told him that he had plans to live with Corey, and of course Liam could room with them if he really wanted to. Liam had turned him down. Partially because he didn’t want to intrude and partially because he did _not_ need to know what he best friend sounded like having sex.

At first he was planning to get a place alone, then he realized he didn’t have to. He ran into Theo when he was apartment hunting, both looking at the same one bedroom. Both of them realized it just made sense for them to get a place together.

The rest of the pack had been worried, thinking the idea of Liam and Theo living together would only lead to chaos. All except Mason and Corey who had seen how much the two of them balanced each other out.  The two of them got along surprisingly well once they stopped fighting over everything. And they did stop fighting, they still bickered but the fights that would lead to blood and broken noses are a thing of the past.

Liam spends more time with Theo than he does anyone else at this point, even Mason. They’re in a good place now. So the thought of having to keep anything from Theo, especially something this big and that could affect him if it falls into the wrong hands, _kills him_.

Liam parks next to Theo’s truck, taking a deep breath before walking towards the apartment. He walks inside, unable to keep the smile off of his face when he hears Theo singing to himself in the kitchen. He puts his keys in the bowl by the door, which had been Theo’s idea, along with the coat rack. Theo was all about having as many normal things in the apartment as possible.

“Are you cooking something?” Liam asks, not bothering to raise his voice when he knows full well Theo will be able to hear him. He walks into the kitchen, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes when the smell hits him, “that smells amazing! Is that spaghetti?”

Theo glances toward him with a grin, “It is. You should go wash up. It’s almost done.”

Liam all but sprints to the bathroom, Theo’s laughter following him down the hall. He’s able to put aside his worries for the most part and just enjoy eating dinner with Theo. At least until Theo starts asking questions, or one question, but it’s one that Liam’s not sure how to answer.

“So how was your day?”

Liam stills, his fork halfway to his mouth. He quickly shoves the spaghetti into his mouth hoping to buy himself a little time. If anything, it just makes him look more suspicious, “It was good. I saw Scott.”

Theo nods, “I heard he was back in town. Must have been nice to see him.”

Liam shrugs, “I guess.”

“You guess? Shouldn’t you be happy to see your Alpha?”

“We’re just not that close anymore,” Liam says, “you know that. We barely talk and only see each other when he comes to visit every few months. I even talk to Stiles more than I talk to Scott.”

Which is true. Stiles checks in at least once a week with the pack that’s left in Beacon Hills, wanting to make sure everything's running smoothly. Apparently he learned his lesson with the hunters and Anuk-ite and made the pack promise to keep him in the loop. Luckily nothing much had been happening. The threat of Monroe was still out there somewhere but she hadn’t come back to Beacon Hills, nor had any other hunters. Argent made sure all hunters knew that Beacon Hills was off limits.

Stiles also visited more than Scott did. But that was mostly because he wanted to see his Dad and Derek. So Stiles had been seeing firsthand how much things were changing, more specifically how much Theo changed. At first he was wary of Theo, not liking the idea of leaving him in Beacon Hills. But Derek and the Sheriff had promised to keep an eye on him and apparently put Stiles’ worries at ease.

Liam knows it was Derek that had a talk with Stiles about Theo, explaining how he didn’t think Theo was the same person Stiles knew from before and Stiles should give him a chance. Stiles had reluctantly agreed, planning a pack night and insisting that Theo come so he could see the changes himself.

That first night had been tense, Stiles watching Theo closely and Theo all too aware of that fact. It took Derek smacking Stiles upside the head and telling him he wasn’t going to notice anything if he made Theo so uncomfortable that he couldn’t move without feeling scrutinized. Stiles had rolled his eyes but relaxed back against Derek, suggesting they put on a movie, and that had been that.

“Is there something else bothering you?” Theo asks, breaking Liam out of his thoughts.

And _this_ is what Liam had been worried about. He doesn’t want to lie to Theo, doesn’t want to see the disappointment cloud his face when he realizes Liam isn’t being honest with him. Because he knows Theo will think it’s because Liam doesn’t trust him, which isn’t true at all.

Liam just shrugs, swirling his spaghetti around his fork, not quite meeting Theo’s eyes, “Scott just needs help with something and I’m not sure how I feel about it.”

It wasn’t a total lie, in fact it was as close to telling the truth as Liam could get right now.

“Anything I can help with?” Theo asks.

“Nah, it’s fine. Scott just wants it to be between us.”

Theo snorts, “What like an Alpha and Beta bonding session or something?”

Liam finds himself smiling over at Theo. Scott had tried that in the past, insisting that he and Liam go camping by themselves. It was only then that the two of them realized they hadn’t actually spent time alone together like this in months, maybe ever. They’d only lasted a day before calling the rest of the pack and asking if they’d like to join.

“Something. Hopefully it’s nothing as awkward as the failed camping trip,” Liam says.

Theo laughs, “You sounded far too relieved when you called and all but ordered me to get in the truck and pick Mason and Corey up on my way to meet you guys.”

“Maybe I just wanted to see you,” Liam says, then realizes what that could mean. His eyes widen as he hastily amends his statement, “you guys. See you guys. You, Mason, and Corey. Stiles, Derek, Lydia. Everyone.”

“You know you’re allowed to miss me,” Theo tells him, “I missed _you_.”

“I was only gone a day.”

Theo smiles, “I know.”

Liam can tell by the way Theo ducks his head that he can hear the way Liam’s heart speeds up at the comment. He finds that he doesn’t care.

*

It turns out that Stiles found a spell that can get the sword back together. Liam won’t admit to him and Scott that he was feeling a little hopeful that the sword, while being put back together, would just be a sword. He still has to voice his question though.

Stiles gives Liam a knowing look, as he places the pieces of the sword on the table in front of him, “If I do it correctly the sword should not only be intact but capable of everything it was before.”

“Good,” Scott nods, “so you think you can do it?”

“Pretty sure. I’ve only been practicing magic for four years but I’m pretty confident in my abilities.”

Liam has no doubt that Stiles can put the sword back together. That’s what worries him. But he stands there, fists clenched at his sides as Stiles opens the book to the page he needs and gets to work. It’s over surprisingly fast. The sword looking shiny and brand new, and not at all like something that can cause someone so much pain. Well, except for the physical pain that comes with being stabbed.

Scott takes the sword with a grin, examining the work, “Great job buddy. I can’t wait to show Kira.”

“And then what?” Liam asks, unable to hide the worry that seeps into his voice.

“And then it goes with Kira or somewhere safe,” Stiles says, shooting a look at Scott, “it is hers after all.”

Scott nods, not bothering to look up at either of them, “Of course.”

“I also don’t think you should go running in and trying to save Kira without a plan,” Stiles tells him, “and until you have a plan I think Liam should be the one to keep the sword.”

“Liam?” Scott asks, “why Liam?”

Liam’s a little offended by Scott being so shocked at the idea of him watching the sword. Then again, last time he had it he used it to bring Theo back from hell and then broke it. Not that he regrets either of those things.

“If Liam has it I’ll know you can’t go running off with it,” Stiles says.

Scott seems a little reluctant but he still hands the sword to Liam, telling him to keep it safe, before he leaves. Stiles goes to follow before pausing at the door, turning to face Liam, “I’ll make sure it’s only used to help Kira.”

Liam gives him a small, grateful smile, “Thank you.”

Stiles nods, “And Liam? You really should tell him. I know Scott told you not to but this really isn’t the kind of secret you want to keep. He’s going to find out at some point and it’s better he hears it from you than from someone else.”

“I know. And I will.”

Liam plans to tell Theo has soon as he gets home from work, not wanting to waste any more time. He puts the sword under his bed and hops in the shower, figuring the hot water would help relax him a bit. He’s just finishing up when he hears Theo enter the apartment, calling out for Liam.

“I’ll be out in a minute!”

Liam finishes rinsing off, wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom and then into his room. He stops, his heart picking up speed when he notices Theo in his room, his back to Liam and posture tense. But the sword was under his bed, there’s no way he found it.

“Were you planning to tell me?” Theo asks, voice so soft Liam almost misses it. Theo turns around, the sword in hand as he looks at Liam. His face is changing emotions so quickly that it’s hard for Liam to keep up. Sadness, anger, hurt, disappointment, _fear_.

It’s that last one that makes Liam step forward, hating to see that look on his friends face. He frowns when Theo back away from him, “Theo I can explain…”

“Explain what?” Theo asks, “how you somehow found a way to put the sword together but didn’t tell me? When were you going to tell me? When you and your friends sent me back to Hell?”

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Liam says. Now that he’s standing here and actually needs the words to explain why he did what he did and then kept it from Theo he’s rendered speechless.

“Funny, because this looks like you were hiding the sword that can send me to Hell under your bed,” Theo says. He doesn’t sound angry, more sad and afraid than anything, “I thought… I thought we were friends. It’s been years. We _live_ together. Have you been planning this the whole time? Keeping the sword around just in case I ever pissed you off and you decided to be rid of me?”

“NO!” Liam goes to put his hands up before he remembers he’s still in a towel and hurriedly puts a hand back to his waist, “No you’ve got it all wrong.”

“Do I? Because I don’t think I do. You have the sword, the thing that can put me back into Hell in your _room_ Liam. How can I possibly misunderstand that?”

“But you are! I was planning to tell you!”

“Tell me when? Before you sent me back?” Liam hates the look of anguish that’s on Theo’s face. Hates that he’s the one that’s put it there and that everything he says seems to make it worse. Theo’s next words make his breath catch in his throat. Liam doesn’t think Theo has ever sounded so small before, “I trusted you. I thought you trusted me. God I fell _in love_ with you! And I…” he lets out a bitter laugh, shaking his head as he hastily wipes at his eyes, trying to stop the tears from spilling over, “I thought you might feel the same. That you at least _cared_ about me. I guess I was wrong.”

“You weren’t!” Liam says, blinding reaching out with one hand for Theo but he moves out of his grasp, moving past Liam and out into the hallway. Liam follows after him, needing to stop him, to make him understand, “Theo please just wait! You weren’t wrong. I would never use the sword against you. You have to know that. I do care. I lo-”

“Don’t!” Theo whirls around to face Liam, pointing a finger at him. His breathing is ragged and he’s not bothering to wipe the tears away anymore. Liam knows that despite the force of his words he’s not angry, he’s upset and afraid, “Don’t say it. Not now. Not when I’m not capable of believing you.”

“Theo please. If you’d just listen…”

Theo shakes his head, grabbing his keys out of the bowl by the door and his coat off their perfectly normal coatrack. He pauses with a hand on the door, sparing one last glance for Liam, “You’re not sending me back. Not you. Not Scott. Not anybody. I’m not going back there.”

“I know,” Liam says, “That’s what I told…”

“Well then maybe you should have told him not to put the damn sword together in the first place.”

“Don’t you think I did?” Liam asks, “I was fully against the idea…”

“I wish I could believe you,” Theo says, “but right now I can’t. You can… do whatever with my stuff I guess.”

He leaves before Liam has a chance to say anything. Though Liam tries, following Theo out into the landing, attempting to chase after him before remembering he’s in a towel. He spots his neighbor across the hall wearing a look of sympathy on her face, “The first fights are always the hardest dear. I’m sure he’ll be back, with the way that boy looks at you he won’t be gone long.”

Liam really hopes she’s right. But even if Theo does come back Liam’s not sure how he can fix this.

He wants to call Scott, call someone and tell them to get the damn sword out of here. But he doesn’t. Part of him knows it’s safer in his hands than anyone else's. He can’t sleep knowing it’s there though, the memory of his fight with Theo replaying in his mind. He just hopes that wherever Theo is that he’s alright.

*

Theo isn’t sure where to go, who he can even trust in this town anymore. He trusted Liam more than anyone else and even that seems to have been a mistake. Part of him wants to believe that Liam had no plans to use the sword against him. But another, louder part is reminding him that Liam was one of the people that helped put Theo into Hell in the first place. _But he brought you back_ , his mind reasons, _he broke the sword_.

Theo knows that’s true, but he also knows he only did it because he was desperate for help. That was before things changed, before they started helping each other, before they became as close as they are now.

Theo sighs, putting his head against the steering wheel. He’s parked somewhere in the preserve, hoping the cover of darkness will keep him hidden. He’s just so tired. Tired of always having to prove himself, not just to the others but himself as well. He knows he put it on himself when he did all those horrible things but he’s worked hard to move past it, to be a better man. To be someone that deserves a place in the Beacon Hills pack, that deserves Liam.

He’s brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his window. He looks over expecting to see Liam but is surprised to see Derek standing there, brow furrowed in a mix between concern and confusion. A moment later Derek is getting into the passenger’s seat, staring at Theo as if he’s waiting for Theo to speak. When he doesn’t, Derek turns to stare out the front windshield, “I don’t know what’s going on or why you’re out here looking like a kicked puppy but you can crash with Stiles and I if you need to.”

Theo debates his options. Not that he really has any. He’d been prepared to go back to sleeping in his truck. He starts the truck up and starts driving towards Derek’s, “Yeah okay. It’ll only been a few days.”

“It doesn’t matter how long you stay,” Derek says, “we have the room. Though I hope it won’t be long and that you’ll work out whatever disagreement you had with Liam.”

“How do you know this has anything to do with Liam?”

“You two live together,” Derek reminds him, “if this wasn’t about Liam you would be brooding in your apartment and not preparing to sleep in your truck.”

Theo’s hands tighten on the steering wheel, so much that he can hear the material start to crack under his grip, “I wouldn’t exactly call what happened a disagreement. And I’m not sure we’ll be able to work it out.”

“Was it that bad?”

“Considering I found the sword that has the ability to send me back to Hell hidden under his bed and he’d been hiding the fact that he was even planning to put it back together from me, yeah I’d say it’s pretty bad.”

“You know he wouldn’t use it against you,” Derek says.

“Do I?” Theo asks, glancing over at Derek as he parks the car in front of his house, “because I hurt him, a lot. And his pack. I hurt so many people. I wouldn’t blame him for wanting to send me back.”

“All of that happened years ago. We both know that you’re not that person anymore. _Liam_ knows it. I’m sure that whatever reason he has for putting the sword together has nothing to do with sending you back.”

“Then why didn’t he tell me?” Theo asks, hating how small he sounds. He’s been feeling like that a lot tonight.

“He probably knew you would react badly,” Derek says, “and with good reason. It also may not have been his choice not to tell you.”

“Maybe,” Theo says.

The two of them get out of the truck and head inside. Stiles is on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his lap when they walk in.

“We have a guest for a few days,” Derek tells him.

“Get into a lovers spat?” Stiles asks.

“Apparently Liam put Kira’s sword back together and didn’t tell him about it,” Derek says, sparing Theo from having to tell the story again, “and Theo found it.”

Stiles eyes widen, “Shit. He was supposed to tell you tonight.”

Theo narrows his eyes, “Why am I not surprised that you’re part of this?”

Derek holds up his hand in a placating gesture but he’s staring at Stiles with a look of disbelief, “You better explain. Now.”

“Umm… well okay,” Stiles says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “It was Scott’s idea. He thought putting the sword together would help him help Kira. Liam was against it the whole time, trying to get Scott to think of a different way. Scott wouldn’t budge. I think Liam only agreed so that he could keep an eye on the sword and make sure it was used the right way. Which is also why I suggested that Liam be the one to keep an eye on it while Scott came up with an actual plan to help Kira. And I also told Liam that he should tell you like he wanted to and ignore Scott’s stupid idea of hiding it. He obviously didn’t get around to it.”

“He was in the shower when I got home,” Theo says, “I saw it peeking out from under his bed before he had a chance to say anything.”

“And then you just assumed the worst.”

“I’m sorry if seeing that sword doesn’t exactly fill me with a sense of relief and happiness,” Theo says.

Stiles rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to speak but Derek beats him to it, “I think we can all agree that this was just a giant misunderstanding. One that should be resolved by actually talking things out.”

He directs the last part towards Theo. Stiles snorts, “It’s pretty bad when Derek of all people has to give a lecture on proper communication.”

 

Later that night Theo is startled awake by a banging on the front door. He’s about to get up when he remembers he’s not in his apartment so it’s not him that should be answering it. He does get a little worried when he checks his phone and sees that it’s nearing 3 in the morning. His curiosity gets the better of him when he hears raised voices from downstairs. Pulling the covers back, Theo slowly gets out of bed. He exits his room at the same time Derek does. Derek gives him a sympathetic look that he doesn't quite understand. At least not until he reaches the top of the stairs and sees who’s standing in the entryway below.

Liam looks up at him, relief clear on his face and in his voice, “Theo.”

He looks horrible, like he hasn’t slept at all and Theo feels a little guilty. He stumbles his way down the stairs to Liam, stopping right in front of him but still leaving some distance between them. He barely notices Stiles slip back upstairs to Derek, too focused on Liam.

“Theo, I’m so sorry. I should have told you about the sword as soon as Scott mentioned it,” Liam says, “You have to know I would never use it against you. Not now. I love you. You mean too much to me to ever do something like that. I’m so-”

Whatever else he planned to say dies in his throat when Theo leans forward and captures his lips in a slow, careful kiss. Despite what Liam just said he’s still unsure if this is what Liam wants. At least until Liam pulls back, staring at him with wide eyes, before pulling Theo back in for another kiss. This one full of all the passion and longing they’ve been burying for years.

Theo doesn’t even realize he’s moving until Liam lets out an “oof!” as his back collides with the door behind him. He’s smiling when they pull back, bringing a hand up to run through Theo’s hair, “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” Theo tells him, “because it’s probably as long as I’ve been wanting to.”

“I really am sorry,” Liam says.

“I know,” Theo leans his forehead against Liam’s, “I am too. I should have listened to you.”

“Come home?”

“I’ll grab my things and meet you there,” Theo says.

Liam looks reluctant and Theo can’t really blame him. He doesn’t feel like being separated right now either. Luckily Derek saves them from that, appearing beside Theo with his phone, keys, and jacket in hand, “You can leave one of your cars here and I’ll bring it back tomorrow.”

Theo nods, about to hand his keys back to Derek but Liam beats him to it. They say their goodbyes and then head home. They both know they have more to talk about but right now they’re too tired. They just want to spend the night in each other’s arms knowing they’re both safe. Everything else can wait.

*

Scott does comes up with a plan to get Kira back but Liam really couldn’t care less what it is. He wants no part in it. When the time comes he gives the sword to Stiles, trusting him to keep it safe. He never thought there would be a time that he would trust Stiles with Theo’s safety over Scott. Despite Scott saying he only wants the sword for Kira Liam still can’t help but have his doubts.

His doubts are realized when he gets called to the McCall house a week later. Kira, Stiles, Derek, Melissa, and the Sheriff are all there but in the kitchen, leaving Scott and Liam to talk alone. Scott had told him he’d gotten ahold of Theo already and he was supposed to meet them here. Liam is starting to doubt that.

“Where’s Theo?” Liam asks, stepping into the living room, “is he late?”

“Theo’s not coming,” Scott says, staring down at the sword in his hands. Liam feels his heart drop. Scott’s not supposed to have the sword, “he’s with Malia.”

“Malia?”

“Yes. She’s keeping an eye on him, making sure he doesn’t go anywhere while I talk to you.”

“Why do you need to talk to me?” Liam asks, “what’s so important that you can’t tell me with Theo here?”

“You know what it is Liam,” Scott says.

“Pretend that I don’t,” Liam says.

“I know Theo has been on his best behavior but he still caused us a lot of problems. I just don’t feel comfortable with you being here alone with him with no one to watch over you.”

“One, I can look after myself thank you,” Liam says, feeling his anger start to rise, “two, Theo isn’t a threat anymore. Most of the people in this house know that. And yes, he’s done some damage but so has Peter but he’s still out running free.”

“Peter is different,” Scott says, but Liam isn’t sure he really believes it, “Theo is a problem we can handle. And I’m sorry Liam but I’m not going to let you stop me from doing this.”

Liam is almost afraid to ask, but he needs to hear it, “From doing what?”

“Sending Theo back to Hell.”

Liam can’t stop the growl that escapes as his controls slips, his face shifting, “You told me you wouldn’t use it against him!”

“No Liam,” Scott says, “I said that _we_ wouldn’t use it against him. Not that _I_ wouldn’t.”

Understanding hits Liam hard and he finds himself stepping back, “You used me.”

“You’re blind, Liam,” Scott says, “Theo has somehow tricked you…”

“No, you’re the one that’s blind. Blinded by your hatred and distrust of Theo. You can’t see how much he’s changed!”

“Has he though?”

“Yes! You just haven’t been here so you haven’t been able to see it!” Liam needs to get out of here, needs to find Theo before Scott has a chance to.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asks, walking into the room followed by Derek, Kira, Melissa, and the Sheriff.

“Scott here is planning to use the sword to send Theo back to hell,” Liam growls, “he lied to me. He said he was only going to use it to help Kira, that _we_ wouldn’t use it against Theo. What he wasn’t saying was that _he_ was still going to.”

"What the fuck Scott? Even I can see Theo has changed. That's such a shady thing to do,” Stiles says, looking at his best friend, disappointment clear on his face.

“How can you be on his side after everything he did?” Scott asks, “You’re the one that never trusted him in the first place.”

“Exactly,” Stiles says, “ _Before_. But as I said I can see that he’s changed.”

“He’s right Scott,” John says, “the kid is trying. We’re all giving him a chance to prove himself. I think it’s your turn to do the same.”

“Especially if you don’t want to lose Liam,” Derek says.

“Why would I lose Liam?” Scott asks, shooting a confused look towards his beta, “Liam?”

“Because I care about Theo,” Liam says, glaring at Scott, “because I _love him_. Because he’s my _boyfriend_. If you think about even _trying_ to use that sword against him you will regret it.”

“You don’t have to worry about that Liam,” Kira says, taking the sword out of Scott’s hand before the Alpha can even react, “he isn’t going to have the sword. I’ll make sure it’s somewhere safe. Away from here.”

“Kira, you don’t even really know Theo…” Scott says, turning to her with his wide puppy dog eyes.

Kira just shakes her head, “No Scott, I don’t. But I know Liam and I know Stiles. If they trust him then so do I.”

“But Stiles doesn’t…”

“I do, actually,” Stiles says, surprising everyone in the room, “yeah I know, it surprised me too. But he’s not the same person he was. I’m not usually the forgive and forget type but it’s been years. He’s changed. I can see that. I’ve talked to him and don’t sense any deceit. I really think he just wants to have a normal life.”

“He does,” Liam says, “and he did. With me. Until he found the sword and thought we were plotting to send him back to Hell, thought _I_ was planning to. I never should have listened to you when you told me not to tell him.”

“He doesn’t even have a pack,” Scott says.

“He does actually,” Derek says, “I’m an Alpha, remember? He’s part of my pack.”

“You all really believe he’s changed?” Scott asks, glancing around at everyone else in the room. Scott’s brow furrows when everyone says yes, “then why haven’t I seen it?”

“Because you haven’t been looking for it,” Derek tells him.

“And you haven’t been around here or around _him_ as much the rest of us have,” John says, “I would have a very good reason to dislike the kid but I don’t.”

“Mom?” Scott asks, turning to his mother. Liam knows he’s hoping she’ll take his side.

“I should hate him,” Melissa says, “and for a while I did. After what he did to you and so many other people. But I’ve been keeping an eye on him and he’s not the same Theo that you knew before. I know he’s good at charming people into trusting him but this isn’t what that is. If you saw him, really paid attention you would see it. I saw it that night in the hospital with the hunters. He was able to take a kids pain, someone that had been trying to kill him. If he didn’t care at least a little bit he wouldn't have been able to do that.”

“Going to Hell changed him,” Liam says, “having to endure that constant nightmare had a serious effect on him.”

“That,” Derek agrees, “and he fell in love.”

“Did you seriously just get all sappy on me Der?” Stiles asks, grinning at his boyfriend, “you’re going with the whole ‘love changes people’ spiel?”

Derek shrugs, “I’m not saying it changes people completely, but it can help them see the right path. Know what they have to work toward.”

Before anyone else can speak Theo comes running into the house, Malia hot on his heels. He sees Liam and runs toward him, wrapping the beta up in his arms, “Liam. What…?”

He stops when he sees the sword in Kira’s hand, eyes widening as he takes a step back. Liam instinctively steps in front of him, when Kira steps forward.

Kira fondly rolls her eyes, “Will both of you please relax? I already told you I wasn’t going to let anyone use this against him. I just thought you might be more comfortable holding it for the time being.”

She’s holds out the sword and Liam takes it, feeling Theo relax behind him. He still doesn’t move out of the way though.

Scott looks between the two of them in confusion before his eyes settle on Liam, “Would you really fight all of us to protect him?”

“You and more,” Liam says.

He feels Theo’s hand find his free one and turns it so that he can lace their fingers together, giving it a squeeze in silent support.

Kira looks over at Scott, “I appreciate what you did to get me back, truly I do. But I won’t be going with you when you leave. I’m going to keep the katana someplace safe. Then I’m going to stay here, if that’s alright with you?”

She directs the last part to Derek who nods, giving her a small smile, “We’d love to have you here Kira.”

“But…”

“No Scott,” Kira says, cutting off his protests, “I think it might be better for you to go back to school. Derek’s an Alpha. Beacon Hills has more than enough protection.”

“You don’t want me here?” Scott asks.

“Not now,” Liam tells him, “everyone else has changed Scott. Maybe it’s time you do too. Until you do there isn’t a place for you here.”

Liam doesn’t bother waiting for a response, just pulls Theo’s hand until the chimera follows him out of the house. Kira, Stiles, Derek, and the Sheriff right behind them. Liam turns to Kira once they're outside the house, holding the sword out for her to take, “I suppose you want this back.”

Kira nods, taking the sword from him, “I’ll keep it safe. It won’t fall into the wrong hands.”

Liam nods, looking over at Theo to see him looking a little pale, “Are you okay?”

Theo glances down at him, wrapping an arm around Liam’s shoulders and pulling him to his chest so that he can bury his nose in Liam’s hair, “I’m fine now.”

“So who wants to grab some food?” Stiles asks.

“It’s always food with you,” John says, exchanging an exasperated look with Derek.

“You can’t tell me that none of you are hungry.”

“I could eat,” Theo says, looking down at Liam, “what about you?”

“Food sounds good,” Liam says.

They all pile into their cars, Liam sending a text to Mason telling him to come meet them at the diner. He notices how much quieter Theo seems to be than usual, the chimera just looking around at the group of people gathered at their table with an unreadable look on his face.

Liam nudges his side, drawing Theo’s attention back to him, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, “It’s just hitting me how lucky I am. You know, to have all of this. To have a pack, have you.”

Liam leans up to place a soft kiss to his lips, pulling back with a smile, “You’re not the only one who’s lucky.”

They hear Stiles mutters something about thinking Derek was the sappy one but they ignore it. At least until Stiles throws a french fry, hitting Theo in the face. Theo glares over at him but the smile on his face makes it a lot less threatening that it would be.

As Theo sits there surrounded by people that he cares about, his pack, he can’t help but think about how far he’s come. He really is lucky to have all of this, have people that are willing to accept him in their lives after everything he’s done. Willing to allow him to change and grow and be a better person. Lucky to have Liam by his side. He know he’s lucky, and he’s not going to take any of it for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> I'm taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or any other prompts (:


End file.
